


Stalemate

by citruusei



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit fast-paced..?, Blood and Injury, Enemies to whatever development they had, First Fanfic spare me, Gen, I don't know where the whole story will go, I don't think its explicit though, I wasn't even supposed to post this but here we are, Minecraft Manhunt, Minecraft-Typical Violence of some sort, Not Beta Read, Realistic Minecraft, The only time i write these is at 2 am, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruusei/pseuds/citruusei
Summary: Dream didn't think he'd done something very wrong, but he kept on running.This chase between him and the hunters had been going around for about a week now, and in between being chased by four people and stocking up his supplies, Dreams sleep was far and few in between._____The realistic Mc manhunt au nobody asked for except my sleep-deprived self
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. The chase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Causing discord is a full-time occupation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916687) by [YumGrapeJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumGrapeJuice/pseuds/YumGrapeJuice). 



> The start of the hunt. Haha small green man, where will he go?   
> _____  
> As i said in the tags, this is my first time posting anything of the sort and figured i'd give it a try ueu.. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote it 0v0//

He didn't do anything wrong. Yet why was he running? Dream's thoughts were a blur as his legs went autopilot, jumping over a boulder as he ran off into the jungle. Sure, the leaves would help him hide better, but he couldn't rest until he made sure the hunters didn't know where he was.

This had been going around for about a week now, and in between being chased by four people and stocking up his supplies, Dreams sleep was far and few in between. 

He didn't even know where to go. Exhausted, he caught his breath while sitting on a branch of a tree. It was dark, so he could probably rest for a while before he could go again. Probably. 

"- he go? Did you see his green coat?" Dream recognized Bad's voice from afar. He'd already taken notes on the few times he had come close with the hunters, and it helped that they were noisy and talked a lot. like a lot, a lot. "I don't know - he was just over the stupid boulder then he's gone!" Sapnap's voice echoed through the forest, exasperated. "He couldn't have gotten far," Antfrost said. "We need to set up camp, it's dark. Plus, we always have the compass," Dream could hear George drop his pack, grumbling. 

_The damn compass_. The hunters had a compass from god knows where that always pointed in the direction where Dream was. Dream wanted to believe they were joking around at first, but time had proven him wrong. If he wanted to live, that compass had to go. But for now, he needed somewhere to hide and rest. A nap would do him good. 

Hearing the other hunters setting up camp and agreeing to George, Dream decided to relax a bit and eat what was left of his bread. While the hunters were sleeping, he would put some distance between them, so he could gather more supplies and hopefully brew some potions in a village. He counted his items. He definitely needed more water, food, his axe was getting blunt, and he had two arrows left. 

Gameplan. Go to a secure cave, nap a bit, then stock up and go to a village, putting as much space he could from the four hunters. Dream had an innate sense of where everything was, so he could tell there was a cave a mile away, and that there was a village nearby. He decided that he would go to the next village, let the hunters waste some time looking for him in the nearest one. 

Dream heard a faraway snore. It was time to move out. 

.

.

  
The village was peaceful at the crack of dawn, farmers going out of their houses and other townspeople filtering in to the market for the best picks of fruit, tools, and meat. Dream had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be a part of a village. The early market usually had the most welcoming folk, and he wasn't about to waste that advantage. The only thing Dream didn't like when he went to villages was that he had to take off his mask and wear a more uncomfortable coat, to blend in with the people.

"What do you need, son?" the jolly man asked as Dream approached his stall. "Morning! five apples for a bar of gold?" Dream smiled. The man nodded, "that's fair," and soon Dream had five (plus one steak - the man was really happy) apples and one less bar of gold. Bread was easier to preserve, Dream thought as he bargained with a farmer for wheat. He could also use more glass bottles...

An hour later, Dream had left the market with a grin and headed to the clerics to brew his potions. After showing his certificate of chemical excellency, he wasted no time making the potions he needed. He was pretty sure the four hunters left the first village by now, so he would have to go in a ravine for iron. Then from there...

Dream didn't even know what he was doing. He was just wandering aimlessly, avoiding the hunters and death in general. He wasn't about to do a 180 and go back to where he was from and he didn't even know how to get pardon when back there was filled with wanted posters of him.

The people in need then called him Dream, because he would feel like one, giving them food he stole from the snobbish, rich and rude people - bonus if he snatched a warm blanket as well. Maybe this was what drove him to be hunted in the first place. 

But was he really wrong though? In that kingdom, the rulers were practically neutral on everything - and that didn't help with the commonfolk in hard times. Sometimes the bossy higher-ups felt more like rulers than the king himself. What was Dream to do? 

The pop sound of a potion being done broke Dream out of his melancholy. With the stuff from the village, he had enough to go on for another two weeks or so. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight off the hunters again - going into combat with four people at once wasn't pretty. Even though the hunters seemed kind of dumb at times, Dream still had scars to remind him that these people were going for his head.

Dream was done collecting supplies from the village. The nearest ravine was about half a mile away. He thanked the clerics, head out, changed to more comfortable clothes, and secured his mask over his head. He yawned, placing his 'townsfolk' clothes neatly in his pack. He really needed some sleep.

Maybe he'd join with the hunters sleep schedule for a good 9 hours. His adrenaline can only go so far. 

.

.

The ravine sucked ass. Dream couldn't believe his luck. All he got was coal and a tired hand. It was getting dark. Reaching the surface of the overworld, he sighed. He really needed more iron and his shield was almost broken. Munching on an apple, he supposed that going to the cave he sensed near his left wasn't a bad option, until-

"Oh I see him, I see him!" 

Dream's blood ran cold as he turned and saw four outlines of people with torches. Goddamn, how did he not notice them sooner? Turning back around, he sprinted, cursing. The cave could wait. "Oh Dreaam~~!" Sapnap's voice rang in his ears as he desperately looked around for somewhere to hide. 

There was nowhere to run. Dream was heading straight to the desert. He had been cornered once when he tried going elsewhere but forward. It wasn't one of the nicest memories he had. 

What was also not nice was that Sapnap was great at pvp and marking his target, and Dream did not have time nor the energy to deal with it now. It was usually the both of them, Sapnap leaving the other hunters behind and slashing at Dream until Dream loses him in some way. 

Now, it was only them again. Sapnap wasn't too far behind, and even though Dream used a speed potion, he knew he wasn't getting away that easily. Panting, he turned back again to calculate the distance he had with the hunter, and his eyes widened when-

_**Clang** _

The noisy sound of sword against axe rattled Dream's eardrums as he tumbled from the shock of Sapnap's force. _How did he get so close?_ "How have you been Dream?~" Sapnap laughed as Dream barely managed to dodge the swing of his sword. Huffing, Dream quickly stood up and blocked an attack with his shield. 

His axe couldn't do much damage, but he had to injure Sapnap somehow. Changing to a dagger, he nicked Sapnap in the arm. Sapnap made a gash on his leg as they traded hits with each other, Dream backing up from exhaustion. 

Both were injured and breathing heavily from running, but it was clear to see who was winning. "Bring it!" Sapnap yelled as he made another cut in Dream's arm, weakening the grip he had on his dagger. Dream's life flashed before his eyes as Sapnap swung his sword near in his face - raising up his arm as he realized his shield broke. 

From backing up too much during the fight, Dream stumbled and trampled on a dead bush. The reaction was instantaneous as the ground suddenly gave way to where they were standing. 

Dream could hear Sapnap's "Ah shoot-" before they both fell into the void.

.

.

.

.

.

Dream felt cold. Was he even alive? Blinking his eyes, he tried to get bearing of his surroundings. It looked like they landed in water when it happened. He still had the dagger in his hand and his pack strapped to him, which was a relief.

Dream's legs felt numb as he tried to stand up. Although they were both lucky to have fallen in water, he knew the fight wasn't over. Sapnap was a few feet away from him and looked conscious. 

"You really tire me out, Dream," he could hear Sapnap's growl from over here. His sword was nowhere to be seen. They entered a 15-second awkward staring contest until Sapnap hissed, "bring it." Then chaos resumed as they clashed with each other in melee. 

Dream knew Sapnap had the tendency to become reckless as time went by, so he easily avoided some swings Sapnap sent his way. The hunter also swung less now but with more power. Having a dagger, Dream inflicted more cuts on Sapnap as the hunter struggled to gain higher ground while dodging Dream's attacks. 

The fight ended quickly as Sapnap lost his balance and Dream swung his leg to trap the hunter underneath him, pointing his dagger at Sapnap's throat. Sapnap groaned from the pain of falling and being defeated. He limply lay on his side, try as he may, he couldn't wriggle out his arms underneath Dream's legs.

Sapnap shut his eyes, "make it quick." As Dream stared at the man, his arms started to shake as the dagger went closer to Sapnap's throat. Dream reminded himself that it was either him or the hunter, both couldn't have lived. But as the blade was inches off of the other's neck, Dream realized he couldn't do it.

He wasn't a killer. 

Swiftly moving his arm, he knocked Sapnap out cold. The unconscious man lay as Dream stood up and tried to build around him so he couldn't get to Dream that easily. Sighing, Dream knew it was for the best even though this decision might come to bite him in the ass later. 

It was halfway through the night, Dream's eyes were drooping, and he was so _so **cold**_ but he had to keep moving. The other hunters might arrive soon, and he still needed that iron. 

Iron first then sleep, he decided as he went to a cave opening, hoping to get some solace in the fact that he had lived another night. 


	2. Running

Dream was thankful that the next cave he went in had lots of resources - at least there was something to brighten up his day. The heavy rain outside seemed to darken the atmosphere in the overworld. Although it would be harder on the hunters to see him, it also meant it was harder to travel, Dream having nothing much prepared for rainy days. 

He had slept earlier and was now smelting iron near a mineshaft. Sure the place was dangerous, but he could lose the hunters in it. Speaking of, he'd never really heard of the hunters since that last encounter with Sapnap. It'd been two days, and Dream felt the best he had in all week, vaguely remembering after spotting some iron, he built around himself and passed out like a log for a good seven hours. 

Even though Dream had supplies now, he still felt frustrated being stuck in limbo. Was this the way he spent his days? Trying to run from the hunters till he gets arthritis? It didn't sit well with him, a swirling feeling of nausea and dread settling in his stomach with the apple he ate earlier. They were quite far from the kingdom already - was his head so important that they traveled a ton of kilometers chasing him? 

Sighing and leaning against the stone wall, Dream felt like he was hardly there, his thoughts drifting away to the memories of a better time. 

.  
.  
.

The rain wasn't letting up. It was just his luck, Dream figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY OH MAN
> 
> I've been straying away from the fandom for quite some time (but pop in and out at points) soo i'm running out of inspo to continue and i'm kind of shit at writing since i don't edit it 
> 
> as I said, it was really on a whim to try and publish something on ao3 so uhh im presenting a choice to you guys
> 
> Even though the plot was on a whim, I've already thought of the main points and ending of the story xDD and I don't like stories that i was invested in to just.. never update again, y'know? (oh btw this wasn't the whole 2nd chapter if anyone's confused)
> 
> please comment if you'd like me to continue (although my upload sched's trash) or just give the outlines and ending of the plot next time i publish a chapter (and that will be it)
> 
> man that moment when the end note's longer than the chap itself lmao 
> 
> ok love you guys and peace <33

**Author's Note:**

> ;v ; there is no plot, only pain. How does aO3 work??


End file.
